Vulnerável
by Himitsu-no
Summary: "Eu vou morrer!", gritou sem fôlego. Loki não dizia mais nada e continuava a golpear o irmão. Quando Thor procurou o cientista de Midgard, sabia que enlouqueceria seu irmão, mas não imaginou o quanto isso seria divertido!


O rosto de Thor ficava mais e mais vermelho e grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

Loki continuava a golpeá-lo com sua adaga, raiva incontida e crescente.

O Deus do Trovão já não conseguia mais respirar, agitando as mãos afoitamente enquanto secava suas lágrimas.

"Eu vou morrer!", gritou sem fôlego.

Loki não dizia mais nada e continuava a golpear o irmão.

Quando Thor procurou o cientista de Midgard, sabia que enlouqueceria seu irmão, mas não imaginou o quanto isso seria divertido!

"Eu não consigo respirar, irmão! Pára... espera..."

Thor segurou com as pontas dos dedos o casaco de Loki e o afastou de sua barriga.

E voltou a gargalhar, enfurecendo-o ainda mais.

Olhou para baixo, procurando as marcas dos golpes de Loki.

Nenhum pingo de sangue.

Não que ele não sangrasse... Mas as armas de pouco mais de um centímetro de um Loki de dezesseis centímetros de altura sequer atravessavam sua armadura, e apenas - quando muito - lhe faziam cócegas.

O que, claramante, irritava Loki sobremaneira.

Mentalmente, jurou pagar mais generosamente ainda pelo soro de Hank Pym, que fez com que seu terrivelmente trapaceiro e criminoso irmão se tornasse a criaturinha mais fofa e hilariamente brava dos Nove Reinos.

Loki proferia agora impropérios até se esgotarem suas palavras, e retomou o ataque violento ao irmão agora gigante.

Thor mal conseguia respirar de tanto rir.

E então, ele parou.

Percebendo que suas ações apenas alimentavam ainda mais a diversão de Thor, Loki parou.

Thor também parou.

Então, tendo a total atenção e curiosidade do irmão maior, Loki deu um último suspiro e desfaleceu na mão de Thor.

Thor entrou em pânico - era pra ser uma punição, sim: deixá-lo vulnerável, preso, para não tirar os olhos dele. E também fofo, coisa que ele não era desde o episódio da serpente quando tinham oito anos.

Mas não pretendia matá-lo!

Com o dedo mindinho, apertou a barriga de Lokinho várias vezes.

Uma.

Duas.

Três.

Quatro.

"Irmão!? Irmão!?"

Nada.

Loki simplesmente não respondia.

Thor pegou então a jarra de 1kg de maionese Hëellmäan's, vazia, e colocou-o ali dentro.

"Isso fede!"

Thor deu de ombros, enroscou a tampa e chacoalhou.

Chacoalhou, chacoalhou, chacoalhou.

Sem dó.

Convenhamos, é Loki.

Ele aguenta.

Thor podia ouvir vagamente os gritos e xingamentos do irmão, mas continuou a chacoalhar.

Vê-lo tão bravo e tão pequeno era infinitamente mais divertido do que ele ousaria imaginar, com certeza aumentaria o pagamento do Dr. Pym!

Só parou quando, já desesperado, Lokinho começou a chorar.

E chorar...

...e chorar.

Soluçava.

Thor olhou-o desconfiado.

Loki faria de tudo para se safar de seu castigo.

Mas começou a se perguntar se, talvez, não tivesse exagerado.

Aproximou a jarra de plástico de seus olhos e viu lágrimas pequeninhas escorrendo pelo rosto adorável do mini Loki.

Se perguntou muitas coisas naquele momento: será que - por dentro - ele sempre fora fofinho mas nunca pudera reparar porque seu irmão fora sempre um fedelho recalcado, aprontando de tudo para sabotá-lo? Não lhe parecia muito fofo, mas...

Será que conseguiria mantê-lo pequeno e fofinho por tempo o suficiente? Isto é, até que acabasse a graça?(Que não se esgotaria tão cedo, já que era muito muito fofo)

Será que aquelas lágrimas seriam uma extensão do poder de Loki ou estaria ele realmente chorando, como não via há pelo menos alguns séculos?

Só sabia que era de partir o coração.

Thor, ao contrário de Loki, era compassivo e não conseguia suportar o sofrimento de quem quer que fosse, até de seu irmão. A não ser que estivesse muito, muito bravo com ele.

No momento, não lembrava mais porquê estivera tão bravo a ponto de buscar um soro para encolhê-lo e guardar naquela jarra de maionese mofada que estava na geladeira do palácio há muitos e muitos meses. Talvez anos.

Ninguém tivera coragem de tirar aquele ecossistema de lá, até surgir a brilhante ideia de guardar seu irmão problemático nela.

Então, entre uma crise de vômito e outra, Thor conseguiu esvaziar o pote e lavar mais ou menos, mas o cheiro de maionese mofada permanecera.

Outro soluço de Loki despertou-o de volta à realidade e viu seu pequenino irmão secando as lágrimas nas mangas impermeáveis do casaco que Thor, sem intenção, havia riscado debaixo dos sovacos.

"Seu bigode borrou."

"Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui?", sussurrou Loki.

"Que?"

"Quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui?", sussurrou novamente.

"Que?"

Loki o olhou sem entender.

"Desculpa, irmão, mas você precisa falar mais alto."

"QUANTO TEMPO EU VOU FICAR AQUI, SEU IDIOTA?", gritou.

É. Lá se foi o fator fofura...

"Eu não sei."

Lokinho suspirou.

"Ainda não pensei a respeito", respondeu pensativo o gigante.

"Por que não me põe na prisão normal?", reclamou.

"Porque assim eu posso ficar de olho pra você não destruir outros mundos."

"Mas eu não destruo nada da prisão. Só os móveis. Eles são de péssimo gosto, muito velhos. São a cara do teu pai..."

" _Nosso_ pai, Loki!"

Loki revirou os olhos. Não ia entrar nessa discussão _de novo_.

"E não seja tão ingrato. Eu que escolhi aqueles móveis."

"Por favor, irmão. Quanto tempo?"

Loki implorava.

Embora vê-lo triste lhe cortasse o coração, admitia que ver o normalmente arrogante, poderoso e geralmente cruel Loki tão vulnerável e cauteloso lhe enchia a alma de satisfação.

Uma satisfação doentia, mas ainda uma satisfação.

Prolongar sua dor seria atitude típica do irmão, mas dificilmente dele.

Por isso, Thor adiou sua tortura para outro momento.

"Você está com fome?"

Loki apertava os olhos enquanto pensava, como se avaliasse.

"Um pouco", concluiu.

"O que você quer?"

"Minha liberdade."

Thor sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Ao menos me tire daqui para que eu possa comer."

Thor olhou desconfiado.

Aquiesceu.

"Só enquanto você se alimenta."

Abriu a jarra e colocou parte da mão dentro do pote, permitindo que Loki o escalasse.

E era uma das coisas mais adoráveis que Thor havia visto. Segurou-se para não comentar, mantendo o clima de relativa paz do momento.

Mas que era fofo, era!

Foram em direção à cozinha do palácio, passando pelas longas mesas de pernas primorosamente esculpidas e incrustadas de pedras preciosas, com suas dezenas de cadeiras igualmente elegantes.

Na enorme cozinha tudo brilhava, desde o chão limpíssimo e negro, com desenhos que-

"Ai, para de descrever a cozinha e me alimentaaaaa!"

"Irmão, você fica bem irritadiço quando está com fome! Calma!"

Abriu uma das geladeiras Brastemp de quatro portas( o) e, por relfexo, abaixou-se de leve, buscando enxergar também o que estava nas prateleiras mais baixas. Loki também não precisa abaixar, mas também o fez por reflexo.

Era incrivelmente fofo.

"Ali! Bolo de nozes!"

"Vai ficar gordo comendo bolo o tempo todo."

"Vou te sufocar enquanto você estiver dormindo. Bolo, Thor. Eu quero bolo."

"Acho que você não está em posição de fazer exigências."

"Ah, é?"

Ligeiro, subiu até o rosto de Thor e-

Thor pegou-o pela capa e rapidamente jogou-o dentro de um copo de água que estava na geladeira.

Loki tomou um susto e olhou esbugalhado para ele.

"Não. Preci... preci...sava."

Thor olhou longamente para o irmão tremendo dentro do copo.

Pegou o copo pela alça e levou-o até a pia. Lá, jogou a água fora e escorreu Loki.

"Feche os olhos."

Antes que Loki pudesse responder, uma cachoeira de água morna caiu sobre ele e quase o afogou.

"Filho da grioghoiruehjgeiojhgiuthvruyiheb!"

Percebendo a dificuldade do pequeno, Thor diminuiu o fluxo da água para algo mais moderado.

"Desculpe. Agora feche os olhos."

"O que você está fazendo, seu sádico!?"

Thor não respondeu, apenas aplicou uma pequena quantidade de sabão na ponta dos dedos e esfregou sobre o cabelo do irmão.

"Eu não aguentava mais ver esse cabelo seboso. Há quanto tempo você não o lava?"

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Você é muito ingrato, isso sim..."

Loki não respondeu, apenas permitiu que ele terminasse de lavar aquele cabelo que ele mesmo não lavava desde a estréia do primeiro filme.

"Talvez você devesse tirar essa roupa e se banhar direito."

Loki fez careta. Até concordaria, não fosse a situação embaraçosa em que se encontrava. Estava com dezesseis centímetros de altura e acabara de ter seu cabelo lavado pelo irmão gigante na pia da cozinha do castelo. Hmm.

"Tá... Mas _não. olhe_."

Não olhou.

Por um minuto e trinta e quatro segundos.

Até ouvir uma melodia sendo cantarolada.

"BLBLBL ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

É claro que Thor não teria imaginado que o irmão louco e malvado fosse cantar Vitas e dançar mexendo aquela bundinha do tamanho de dois grãos de feijão, balançando um dos minúsculos bracinhos pra cima e para baixo...

Mordeu o lábio para não rir descaralhadamente.

"Você poderia pegar uma toalha pra mim?", pediu Loki timidamente.

Thor pegou um pano de prato limpo no armário e ia oferecer para o pequeno, mas mudou de ideia.

Com cuidado, pescou-o pelos ombros e o envolveu na toalha improvisada, apertando-o e enxugando suavemente, como se secasse um animalzinho indefeso. Secou-lhe os cabelos e verificou que ficaram cheirosinhos, sorrindo.

Loki não ofereceu resistência nem cooperação, perdido que estava com a situação inusitada. Limitava-se a olhar com uma cara estranha.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho, Thor declarou. "Pode vestir-se."

O pequenino mudou sua forma e adquiriu a armadura do Homem de Ferro. Thor riu ruidosamente como um porco. Loki mudou sua forma para uma camiseta e calças de moletom, com um divertido e leve sorriso no rosto.

Permaneceu confortavelmente descalço, e a sensação dos seus pezinhos frios na mão morna do irmão era adorável demais.

Thor não resistiu e levou-o ao peito, dando-lhe o maior abraço do mundo.

Loki não soube reagir.

Já não se lembrava desde quando desejou o afeto e a aceitação de Thor, que sempre fora o primeiro no coração dos pais e de todo o povo asgardiano.

Já não se lembrava mais de quando nutrira afeto por ele, depois de tantos anos de solidão e ressentimento, transmutados em ódio e uma sede de vingança desmedida.

Agora, não sabia o que fazer.

Estava, enfim, recebendo a atenção que sempre quis.

Não reagia, mas os gentis e desajeitados afagos no seu cabelo e em suas costas não passaram despercebidos.

"Vamos lá, vou te dar um pedaço daquele bolo, irmão."

Loki balançou a cabeça e permaneceu mudo.

Thor cortou um pedaço generoso de bolo para ele e quase um farelo para o irmão - apenas o suficiente para alimentá-lo. Além disso, colocou à mesa cogumelos, frutas e uma taça de vinho.

"Que lanche estranho", comentou Loki com um meio-sorriso.

"Você quer alguma outra coisa?"

Loki balançou a cabeça, "não", e não disse mais nada.

Comeram em silêncio, e Thor divertiu-se vendo Loki tentar comer uma uva sem enfiar o rosto inteiro nela.

Orgulhoso, jamais pediria ajuda para cortar a fruta, embora ele mesmo tivesse ciência de que não conseguiria usar os talheres de prata postos sobre a mesa.

Mudou sua aparência brevemente para pegar sua adaga, depois voltando às roupas confortáveis que estava usando anteriormente.

Olhou para a adaga suja com fibras da roupa de Thor, para os olhos atentos do irmão, e fez menção de desculpar-se, mas não o fez.

E não foi preciso, a julgar pelo seu silêncio e brandura.

"Eu não pretendo tomar outro banho...", disse, apontando para a taça de vinho.

Thor sorriu e usou uma colher para oferecer-lhe a bebida. Loki sorveu ruidosamente e suspirou.

"Satisfeito?"

Sorriu e acenou. Sim.

"O que você quer fazer agora?"

Loki estreitou os olhos. "Achei que você ia me prender."

"Se você continuar bom, não será preciso."

Suspirou aliviado. "Obrigado, irmão."

Thor olhou para o relógio na cozinha e declarou.  
"Já está quase amanhecendo. Melhor descansarmos."

Loki surpreendeu-se e olhou também para o relógio, como se não acreditasse.

Sim, já passava das dez da madrugada e logo amanheceria. Lembrou-se vagamente dos loucos com suas teorias de terra redonda e riu mentalmente.

"Onde eu vou dormir?"

Thor pôs-se a pensar mas não respondeu. Caminhou cansado até seu quarto e improvisou uma cama para Loki, dobrando uma toalha de rosto macia. A noite estava quente e as largas janelas permaneceram abertas, permitindo que a brisa fresca adentrasse o dormitó-

"Eu quero dormir, para de narrar o quarto.", resmungou Loki sonolento.

Thor já estava pegando no primeiro ronco quando ouviu, baixinho:

"Thor!"

"Thor!"

"Thooooor!"

"dkfgfhnjsfuh quefoi dfhsdokiujn"

"Isso foi uma corunzângea?"

"Que?"

"Esse barulho. Foi uma corunzângea?"

Thor suspirou. "Desde quando você tem medo de corunzângeas, Loki? Ou de qualquer coisa?"

"Desde que eu fiquei desse tamanho!"

"Nada vai acontecer, Loki. Durma."

"Mas e se ela entrar voando pela janela e me pegar como um rato cinzento?"

"Isso não vai acontecer, Loki."

"Mas poderia. E se acontecer?"

"Você não é indefeso, Loki. Você pode usar sua arma."

"Mas... eu estarei dormindo! E se ela me estraçalhar?"

Thor abriu os olhos e olhou na direção do irmão, pouco reconhecendo-o.

"Você não está brincando?"

Silêncio.

Thor suspirou.

"Vem pra cá então, Loki."

Loki pulou da mesinha onde estava para a cabeceira e caiu macio no travesseiro.

Escorregou até o lençol e puxou um pedaço da coberta para si.

"Agora vai dormir."

Thor já estava no segundo ronco quando ouviu baixinho:

"Thor!"

"Thor!"

"Thoooor!"

"Ai, meu catiço... Vai dormir, Loki!"

"Mas... e se você rolar e me matar?"

"Que?"

"Você vai rolar e me matar enquanto eu estiver dormindo."

"Você já caiu no espaço, já foi atravessado por uma lança e um monte de porra doida e não morreu. Não sou eu quem vai te matar no sono. Agora dorme."

"Mas... Mas... você é grande e pesado e ronca como um gigante e..."

"Loki."

"Mas... Thoooor!"

Balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. O soro derretou o cérebro maléfico dele, só podia ser.

"É mais fácil você tentar me matar enquanto durmo do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Eu não vou. Você tem minha palavra."

"Sua _palavra_ , Loki?"

Loki não respondeu.

Ora, não se poderia culpar a Thor por não acreditar nele. Não por acaso era conhecido em todos os Nove Reinos e além como o Deus da Trapaça.

Ainda assim, a desconfiança do irmão o deixou visivelmente magoado, mesmo na escuridão.

Thor suspirou.

"Você me dá sua palavra? Eu vou acreditar uma última vez."

"Dou."

"Isso é ridículo", suspirou sonolento, olhando uma última vez para o teto antes de render-se, enfim, ao sono.

Em seu peito, a cama improvisada de toalha e o pequenino, vulnerável e protegido Loki.

Acordou duas horas depois, com falta de ar e dificuldade extrema para se mexer. Abriu os olhos em pânico e compreendeu.

O efeito do soro havia acabado e Loki estava de volta ao seu tamanho normal, com todo o seu peso sobre seu corpo, não mais vulnerável nem precisando de sua proteção, mas ainda profundamente adormecido.

Imediatamente sentiu falta de seu tamanho diminuto, pois sabia que com a normalidade voltariam o humor difícil e irônico, as tentativas de deposição de Odin ou outro rei, as mentiras...

Loki seria o Loki que Thor conhecia e de quem precisava sempre desconfiar.

Gostaria que não fosse assim.

Gostaria que todos os dias pudessem ser agradáveis como foram as últimas horas de convivência. (Bom, certamente não daria mais nenhum banho nele, obviamente. Só de pensar sentiu verdadeiro horror e fez expressiva careta no escuro.)

Gostaria que tantas coisas fossem diferentes...

Suspirou pesaroso e abraçou-o em silêncio, agarrando-se por um último instante a um Loki pacífico e tolerável.

Abraçou o irmão com tristeza e carinho, desejando que momentos assim pudessem ser encontrados no futuro.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, pela primeira vez com saudade.

Virou o corpo devagar e o empurrou para o outro lado da cama.

Permaneceu ainda por alguns minutos olhando para o teto, pensativo.

Não percebia que, a seu lado, Loki também o olhava, igualmente pensativo.

Igualmente pesaroso.

Talvez a expressão em seu rosto também pudesse ser descrita como triste, desapontado, confuso.

Talvez o desejo de paz e cumplicidade também estivesse se aportando nele.

Talvez, por um instante, ele também desejasse que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Que _ele_ fosse diferente...

Talvez-

Loki enroscou-se no braço do irmão, como fazia quando eram meninos, e aconchegou-se timidamente.

Permitiu-se, uma última vez, ser vulnerável.

Permitiu-se sentir-se aceito e querido. _Amado_.

Permitiu, apenas um pouquinho mais, que aquela sensação boa e quente se desenrolasse pela primeira e última vez em seu peito.

Quis se deixar afogar na sensação.

Talvez amanhã pudesse ser diferente.

Ou talvez amanhã tudo seria, de novo, igual.

Lembrou-se do maior abraço do mundo.

Com um sorriso triste e distante nos lábios, sussurrou.

"Boa noite, meu irmão."


End file.
